And
by Mistal
Summary: Squall go and picks up Seifer, to bring him home. YaoiSlash. Possible OOC


An

Ok, so removes song-fic, well I've taken out the lyrics in this one and looks empty...anyway, the original can be found on the adresses in my profil.

Warning: Yaoi, but not much of it, really not much. Possible OOC

Pairing: SquallxSeifer

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Surrender and October of Evanescence, even though they aren't there...

The actual story is from the point of view of Seifer.

Big Thanks to Zen who beta-read!

"And"

* * *

I see you enter the room, you are searching for something, someone. I look around and see her as she waves at you. But you don't look at her, you look right at me, right through me. 

And I froze as you walk towards to me.

"Come with me" it's enough for me to follow.

"Why" Is that all that you have to say? Why I left? Why I didn't come back? Why this? Why that? "I don't know... I don't know why..." And you walk toward me and touch my face.

And I can't stop the tears as you ask me to come with you, and that we are going back home.

And I agree. I don't know why or maybe I do. But whatever the reason I'm too tired to figure out why I walk back with you.

You bring me back into the room and out of the corner of my eye I see her horrified expression. You see it too but push it away as you pull me toward to exit, toward home.

Once in your room you lay me down on the bed and sit beside me. You gently touch my face and even though you try to hide I can see the pain in your eyes.

I can see that you are afraid that I'll leave once again. But I won't...I don't know why, but I wont.

I feel the tears coming up and funny how I'm not ashamed to let you see them. And Instead of laughing you hold me, hold me close to your heart as I cry more of my heart out.

You whisper comforting words, say you'll never leave and never let me leave. This makes me cry more and you only tighten you hold on me.

"I love you too much to let you go again" I have no answer just more tears.

Then I realize that this is why I was confused, afraid, why I cry, why I left...I couldn't take the thought of hurting you over and over. Even if that means to give myself up.

You keep saying how much you love me and I cry. Until I come to the fact that I love you to and that I have to tell you.

"...I love you too..." I'm afraid you didn't hear but I feel your tears on me. You're crying to...

"Why?" You don't answer "Why are you..." Before I have time to finish, I feel your lips on mine. Passion, fear, pain, agony, love, and desire all mix into one. And all I do is to surrender into your touch.

You are looking into my eyes...I wonder what you see...

"Don't ever leave again...I wouldn't be able to take it..."

"I wont, if you stay with me"

You smile. I never saw you smile...

And it's making me cry...Cry for the pain I've put you through. Cry for the blood I spilled. Cry for what I was. Cry for what I never had until now. Cry for all I'm worth...

You gently wipe away my tears. Your eyes never leaving mine. Slowly your tears start to fall at a more quick rhythm

"Why are you crying..." It takes you time to answer...

"Because it hurts me to see what other have done to you..."

And I look away. I deserve it and you know it.

You hold me tight as we both lie down. You are again whispering sweet words to me.

"I'm sorry" Even in the darkness I can see your questioning stare.

"Sorry for all I've done, sorry for leaving you so many times, sorry for being afraid, sorry for all that I am"

And you just hold me, hold me close to you as you say that I'm forgiven.

"Promise me you'll never leave. Please don't ever leave me again"

And I promise you that I'll never leave, because I can't.

We fall asleep. Me hoping that this isn't a dream. You hoping I'll be here in the morning.

As morning comes, I wake up seeing you looking at me. And I smile a small smile, but it still manages to make you happy.

"I love you" Was it my whisper or yours I don't know, all I know is that I'm happy...for once...

The days go by and I think I'm getting better. You are still afraid that one day you'll wake up and that I won't be there. But it's never gonna happen. For once in my life I'm happy and loved...all that I need. All that I can't leave.

And I realize that when I thought that leaving was a good idea only to end up being a bad one...

And that here with you, was the only right place for me. With you, forever surrendering to our love.


End file.
